1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a bracket for mounting a plurality of artificial Christmas tree branches to a tree trunk in a manner to maintain the branches in a desired predetermined angular position, enable the branches to swing upwardly toward a position alongside of the trunk to facilitate storage of the artificial Christmas tree when not in use and also enabling assembly and disassembly of the Christmas tree branches with respect to the bracket.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Artificial Christmas trees are being used extensively but one of the problems encountered is the bulkiness of the tree which renders it difficult to transport and store. Various efforts have been made to enable the tree components to be stored in a compact condition to reduce cost of transportation, storage, and the like. Such arrangements include the provision of angular sockets disposed in the tree trunk for removably telescopically receiving offset inner ends of artificial tree branches which are normally constructed of twisted wires securing plastic needles therebetween with the inner ends of the twisted wires being angularly disposed at varying angles depending upon the vertical position of the branch on the tree trunk. While such devices perform satisfactorily, it is time consuming to assemble and disassemble the tree branches with respect to the trunk. Other types of connections have been provided for mounting the tree branches so that they will pivot or swing to a collapsed position so that the tree will occupy less volume. Such devices include various types of hinges which enable free upward swinging movement of the tree branches but limit the downwad swinging movement to a predetermined angular position. The following U.S. patents are exemplary of the relevant art in this field of endeavor: Nos.
2,826,845 PA1 3,159,523 PA1 4,109,345 PA1 3,115,435 PA1 3,728,202